


Safe in the Arms of Love

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: As Our Life Together Unfolds [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of M/M sex, Torture is light on details, descriptions of torture, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Sam Winchester's long time girlfriend, Briana Rhodes, is captured by a demon and tortured.  Its up to Sam, Dean and Castiel to get her back on her feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I needed a hug when I thought of this plot.

Briana Rhodes wonders, through the haze of pain, how it's possible for the human body to feel scalding hot and so very cold at the same time? Her next thought is, please just let me die.

“You fucking nitwit!" a gravelly voice bellows. Briana thinks she may know the owner of the voice but she no longer cares. Deep inside her there's a battle raging on. One side desperately trying to keep her sorry ass alive, the other fighting just as hard to let go.

“If I've taught any of you drooling imbeciles one thing, it's never _fuck_ with the bloody Winchesters!" the voice continues as Briana passes out.

“But sir, I wanted to present her to… " The demon never has a chance to finish his ass kissing before his tongue, along with the remainder of his vessel, is reduced to dust with the sound of fingers snapping. Filling the room with the acidic smell of sulfur.

The man wearing the dapper black suite turns to the table where Briana's naked body is strapped, only to be distracted by the sound of men yelling. “Bloody hell," he cusses, and with that he's gone.

Even though she feels like she's under water, Brianna hears the new voices and recoils as she senses one come closer. Rough hands, and yet gentle, grip her shoulders. She attempts to pull away but nothing will move. “Please, I can’t take anymore, just kill me!” she screams in her head.

The hands belong to a man, she knows this by the size, the man's speaking but she can’t make out the words. The hands are moving along her body and the intensity of the pain increases with each touch. She feels a brief tugging at her chest and suddenly her body's falling forward, only to be caught in a strong embrace.

Briana rolls her neck and inhales sharply as a bolt of pain shoots through her limbs. On her intake of air she recognizes the man's scent of leather, motor oil and citrus. Through her haze she finally understands she not only knows this man but she _trusts_ him.

Briana manages to pry open her eyelids and discover her field of vision is narrowed from the swelling around her eyes but all the same, she'd recognize the green staring  back at her from anywhere.  Her eyes travel down from the green, past the freckles, to a pair of lips forming her name.

The blood pooling in her ears makes his voice muffled but she still manage to say, “Dean?” Her voice is a sand paper whisper as she continues. “You….dead…..killed you…..” She's pulled back from the darkness again when another person enters the room. Briana knows this person without a doubt. Every inch of her soul would know this man. Strip her of her sight, hearing, touch, taste and sense of smell and she'd still recognize Sam Winchester.

“Sammy! I got her!” Dean yells to the younger Winchester just as Sam rushes towards the table.

“Briana! Briana! Hey, Sis open your eyes, we're here and we're gonna get you outta here. Just hang on." _So_ _much_ _blood_ , _too_   _much_. _Can’t_ _think_ _about_ _that_ _now,_ Dean tells himself as he works as fast as he can to pull at the leather straps across her chest.

“Dean?” she exhales out his name on a rush of air.

“I gotcha, Bri. You're going to be okay. We gotcha ya."

“Sam, give me your coat." For a split second Sam grounds to a halt when he sees her on the table but only for a second and then he's moving again. He'll process this later, first they need to get her out of here. Sam covers the love of his life with his coat and moves to take her from Dean.

“Just lead the way out of here, I’ll hand her to you at the car."  A muffled scream escapes Briana as Dean readjusts. “I’m so sorry, honey. Just hang on," he coos.

“Dean, please just kill me now,” Briana says very clearly before passing out against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean's speeding along in the Impala at warp speed. He looks in his review mirror only to catch a glimpse of Sam’s pale face.

“There's so much blood, I…I can’t even tell where it's coming from," he exclaims as he pulls the blanket tight over her.

“Just keep it together, Sam. We're almost home. Cas is waiting and we'll get her fixed up. Don’t worry, we'll take care of her. She's gonna to be fine." Dean finds himself repeating this on a constant loop, trying not to listen to the whimpers coming from Briana or the choked off tears of Sam as he speaks to his girl.

Finally, they arrive at the bunker. Sam manages to carry Briana down the bunker’s narrow steel stairs and places her body, covered only in a blanket, gently down onto the table in the war room.

Castiel's there waiting. He touches her arm with a deep frown. The dried blood clears instantly only to be replace by fresh blood as it oozes from the wounds that cover Briana’s naked flesh.

“What're you waiting for, Cas? Heal her already!" Dean snaps.

“I am unable to heal her completely. It seems whatever weapon was used on Briana had either a spell cast on it or some type of warding. I've stopped the bleeding for now. None of her wounds are deep. I may be able to heal them over time,” Castiel tells them grimly.

Dean leaves the room and returns shortly with first aid supplies. “Then let’s take care of our girl.”

Sam stays at Briana’s head talking softly to her and stroking her hair while Dean begins to stitch up the deeper wounds and Castiel fetches her some clothing. All three men are struggling to keep their emotions in check. Thankfully, Briana remains unconscious through it all.

_@@@@@_

_She sees the glint of the knife a second before it slices hot into her flesh. She's lost count of how many that makes. 20? 30? Does it even matter anymore? Briana_ _feels the weakness of the blood loss weighing her down, pressing her even further into the table than the thick leather straps across her naked body do. Her back feels raw from the whip lashes. Briana starts to struggle again as he approaches her, this time with the hot pipe. “Get away from me you bastard, stop-"_

"Stop!” she gasps and sits bolt upright. "Sam?” she sobs as she reaches blindly for him.

He springs up from his crouched position at her bedside and folds her into his long arms. “I got you Baby girl, you're safe at home.” She bends at the waist as she struggles to catch her breath. Sam takes her face in his hands, “Look at me, listen to my voice. I got you. Just breathe, Baby, just breathe.” He exaggerates his slow breathing. _In_. _Out_. _In_. _Out_.

Briana concentrates on Sam's hazel eyes and slowly she's able to focus on her surroundings. She's back home, in the bed her and Sam share in the bunker. He's there holding her, the warmth of his palm another reminder that this is _real_. Behind Sam is a petrified man and a pensive Angel.

“Damn, Sis, next time you suggest going on a hunt alone, I'm gonna insisit otherwise.”

“Dean,” Cas says, “now's not the time to joke."

“Dean,” Briana says on a shaky breath, she closes her eyes before continuing. “I saw them kill you. “I saw you st-stabbed to death right in front of me." She opens her eyes as tears spill down them. “And he told me Sam would be next, only it wouldn’t be as quick.”

Dean crouches next to the bed and takes her hand. “Those bastards were messing with your head, we're all fine. Safe, home and together.” He kisses the back of her hand but his hold remains.

Briana attempts to sit up only to have a bolt of fire shoot through her middle. With a hiss through her teeth she slumps back against Sam. He tenses as he asks her what hurts.

_He brings it to her body once again and she can feel the heat on her thigh as it radiates off the metal_

“Mmmm,” is all she can manage. Her lips are pressed together in a thin white line as she waits for the pain to subside.

Cas immediately steps forward and lays a finger to her forehead. Instantly, her body relaxes.

“Thanks Angel,” she sighs.

“I'm very sorry I was unable to heal you completely. It'll take some time, the demon must've placed some type of Angel warding or spell on his…” Castiel's words fade as he seems unable, or unwilling, to finish his sentence aloud.

Briana grabs Cas’s hand and sits up. “No need to apologize, Angel. Thanks for doing all that you're able." She winces again before continuing, "I should be the one apologizing. I tried not to send my thoughts to you knowing you couldn’t locate me. I knew it'd only cause you distress hearing me and not being able to come. I wasn’t very lucid at times and I think a few prayers slipped out your way.”

"Actually, I was grateful to that because then we knew you were still..."

Wanting, no needing to change the subject, Briana cuts Castiel off. "How did you all find me anyway?"

Dean opens his mouth to answer but Sam cuts him off. “I think that's something that can be covered another day, you need to rest, Darlin."

Briana’s eyes grow wide and she clings to the hand that's closest to her. “Please, don’t leave." She feels childish and forces herself to drop the hand even though the thought of being alone is making her chest constrict again.

“Just try and pry me away from you, Baby. I’m not going anywhere. That is, unless you ask of course,” Sam says quietly into her ear. He leans in and lays a kiss behind her ear.

“Okay," Dean says, resting a hand on her hip, “Cas and I are going to give you both some space. Just holler if you need anything.” He leans in to kiss her forehead and whispers, “Good to have you back home, kid.” He turns on his heel, takes Cas’s hand and leads him out of the room.

Briana lays back down and stares up into Sam’s face as he settles down next to her. “Hi,” he says with a shy smile as he kisses the tip of her nose and rests his forehead against hers.

“Hi," she answers back, running her hand through his hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now close your eyes and try to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briana struggles with the aftermath of being tortured by a demon while Sam struggles with how to help her.

A few hours later, Dean carries a tray into Sam and Briana's room. He finds Briana sleeping restlessly and Sam staring at the opposite wall of the bed. “I thought maybe you could coax her into eating some soup,” Dean tells Sam as he sets the tray down. “You should really eat something too. When was the last time you ate?”

“Probably the last time you did,"  Sam replies.

Dean gestures with his chin towards Briana and asks, “Has she calmed at all?”

Sam sighs heavily, runs a hand over his face before resting it back onto Briana’s head. “No and Dean I'm doing everything I can not to jump out of my own skin. Dean, oh my God, I could've lost her _We_ could've lost her And my mind is, is just reeling from what she's been through, what that fucker did to her and-and those're just the visible wounds…” he begins to speak faster, his words coming out as one run on sentence.

“Sammy, you gotta get it together, I know you're hurting but she needs you to be strong.” Dean grabs Sam’s shoulder with one hand and cups his jaw with the other. Without even realizing it he takes Sam through the same steps he himself had taken Briana though earlier that day but to no avail. His eyes are wide as his chest heaves.

It's Briana that brings Sam out of his panic when she cries out in her sleep and her thrashing increases. Sam rubs her arms and repeats her name softly until she opens her eyes. He forces a smile on his face and tells her she's alright. She lays her head back down and tightens her grip on Sam’s arm. He looks up over her head as Castiel walks in the room. Cas sees the agony on Sam’s face and quickly walks to the bed. He kneels down so Briana can see him.

“Briana, would you mind if I sit with you awhile? It’s really not fair of Sam to be hogging all your affection," he tells her with a scrunch of his nose and a semi-wink of his eye.

Briana nods slightly and sits up. Castiel toes off his shoes and removes his trench coat. Sam hugs Briana, kisses her head, and tells her he'll be right outside the door if she needs anything. He gets up and Castiel quickly slides into his spot, back against the head board. Briana slides one arm behind Cas’s back and lays the other over his heart. Cas covers Bri’s hand with his own.

Sam mouths a “thank you” to Cas before rushing out the door.

Dean watches Sam as he passes by, worry etched in every crease of his eyes. “Go with him," Castiel tells him. "We're good, right Briana?”

She nods her head and grabs Cas's hand in a vice-like grip.  When a violent shiver runs through her, Castiel grabs another blanket from behind her and wraps it tight around her shoulders. It takes him a moment to realize she's crying.

He strokes her hair with his free hand. "You're safe now," he tells her. Castiel is fighting hard not to read her thoughts, the last thing she needs is another violation. As it is, he's already aware of the full extent of her wounds and it doesn’t take much to conclude how those injuries were acquired.

“Castiel?" she asks softly.

He pulls his head away from the headboard and looks down at Briana, “What can I do for you? You know, Dean made you some soup. Why don’t you try a little?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t think it would stay down if I tried."

“Are you sure? You may make Dean pout if you don’t at least try."

“Aw, but you have to admit he's pretty cute when he pouts," she says scrubbing a hand down her face.

“Briana, I am an Angel of the Lord and even I am unable to withstand the powers of that pout. The things I have done _for_ and _with_ that man…”

Briana is surprised when a little giggle escapes her and it feels good, even if the feeling is fleeting. “Sometimes it startles me to know how much Dean and I think alike because the sick part of my brain would love to hear some of those things. Just not today I’m afraid," she murmurs into his chest.

“Cas , I want to thank you for healing me.” She feels him stiffen at her words. She pops her head up so she can look into his stunning blue eyes. “What is it?” she asks.

“It’s nothing,” he says as he gently lays her head back down.

“No, there's obviously something bothering you."

“I don’t want to upset you anymore but there's something you should know. I-I was able to heal all your wounds but I’m afraid the scars will remain. It seems I'm unable to penetrate them.”

Briana doesn’t say anything for a moment. She looks up into Castiel’s face again and says “Honestly, I think I'll be okay with that." With a shrug of her shoulder she continues, “It’s not like I don’t already have a half a dozen anyway. What’s another, what, 50 more? I do have a question for you, but I don’t know how to ask it.”

“You know you can ask me anything, Briana. I want to help or ease your mind in any way I can.”

“Thanks, Cas.” She pulls in a shaky breath. “I don’t know if Sam and I will ever…but if we do decide, some day we may want…well the demon he took a pi-“

Cas thinks he understands what Briana is getting at, “If I'm understanding you correctly you're asking if you sustained any permanent damage?”

Briana lets out a grateful sigh and nods her head appreciatively.

“No, it didn't. If I hadn't intervened, you would've found it very difficult to conceive, not carry a child, but to conceive. If the two of you decide to make that decision you shouldn't have any difficulties. And on a side note, if my opinion matters, I believe you and Sam would be wonderful parents.”

“Thanks, Cas. That’s a really kind thing to say. I don’t even know if that's in the cards for us, this is no life for a kid, but it’s still reassuring to know we have the option.”

“Now,” Castiel says in his typical authoritative voice. “I believe you're supposed to be resting.”

As Briana begins to calm under the care of her Angel, Sam’s panic is just getting under way. He's outside pacing and wishing he had a gun so he could shoot something or maybe punching something really hard will make him feel better. He needs something to distract him from the thought of what Briana has gone through. A physical pain of his own to distract him from the agony she must be in.

The hot tears are streaming down his face, unnoticed. He looks like a bull ready to take out the matador the way his chest heaves and his nostrils flare.

“Whoa, settle down there big boy, you don’t want to bust a nut. Here take this," Dean hands Sam a beer.

“Dean, I just feel so damn _useless_. What the hell am I supposed to be doing?” He gestures wildly with the beer bottle.

“Well Sammy it’s pretty simple. You take Briana’s lead. If she needs you to hold her, you hold her. If she needs to be left alone, you swallow your pride and let her be. If she wants to talk, because God knows she likes to talk about her feelings, then you listen. Just keep doing what you're doing. Just, ya know, love her.”

Sam stops mid pace as Dean's words sink in, “Huh.”

“What?” Dean asks as he tips his own bottle back.

“Since when did you become so, I don’t know, insightful? I mean you're absolutely right but, wow.”

“Wait, repeat that part for me, I didn't quite hear you," he cups his hand around his ear.

"You heard me, I said you're right."

"Damn right. You know, I like to think that Briana's had a good influence on more than just you. Sammy, you found yourself a bad ass chick, she'll be fine. She just needs a little TLC. When was the last time she actually showed any kind of vulnerability? God knows she's helped us from some dark places, it's time we repay the favor.”

“Right again, Dean."

“I know,” Dean says as he takes another pull off his beer. “I know everything, that’s why I’m the older brother.”

“Hmm,” Sam chuckles and says “I’m going to head back in there. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briana takes a good look at herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write. It begins with a little bit of fluff.  
> Also, just a warning there is a mention to an occurrence from s12 in case you are not current on the show.

Castiel’s eyes are closed and Briana appears to be sleeping soundly. Sam looks at the soup bowl and frowns when he finds it untouched. He can’t say he blames her but they're going to have to figure out a way to get her to eat something soon. Cas opens his eyes as Briana shifts in bed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake either of you,"  Sam whispers.

“We weren’t asleep, we were just enjoying each other’s company,” Briana replies quietly.

Cas begins to shift his body to move off the bed and Briana pulls the arm draped over his chest tighter. “Do you have to leave? Can you stay, just for a little while longer?” She tilts her head up, pleading with him with her eyes. “I mean unless your legs have gone completely numb…” She hates how needy she feels.

“No,” Cas responds quickly “I’m happy to stay if that's what you need,” he says glancing at Sam who's moved to the other side of the queen-sized bed. “And no worries regarding my blood flow, I don’t technically have any.”

“Cas,” Sam asks with a gesture at Briana, “would it be weird for you if I just lay here next to Bri?”

“Of course not, Sam, I think that'd be nice. She can’t seem to get warm enough.”

Briana sits up and twists at the waist to watch Sam as he picks up the corner of the blanket. He quickly slides in next to her, while she slides down to lay even with him. He presses his chest to her back and wraps an arm around her waist. Her curvy, 5’6 frame molds nicely to his body. She sighs contently as she settles her arm back over Cas’s legs and takes his hand. “There you are,” she says to Sam, “I felt incomplete with you gone.”

“You know I'd never go far, Darlin,” he says as he kisses the back of her head.

Dean sticks his head in the door, looking a little perplexed at the sight before him.

“Dean,” Cas says sternly before Dean can leave. “Don’t just stand there looking like a kicked puppy, come over here and join us.”

Without a word, Dean pulls the armchair close to Cas’s side of the bed. He picks up the intertwined hands of Briana and Castiel, and kisses one and then the other with a twist of his wrist before setting them back down on Castiel's thigh. As he sits back into the chair, he grabs Castiel's free hand.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Dean asks Briana.

"I can't. It all keeps playing over and over in my head." She's exhausted but her body just won't let her relax.

“I’m sure there's something we could talk about,” Sam says.

Dean lets out a little chuckle. “Tell us what it was like to be raised by Rufus. That had to have been a trip."

“It was a unique upbringing but, aside from maybe my own father, I wouldn’t have traded it for the world. Living with Rufus, I would imagine, wasn’t much different than being with Bobby. Tough, cranky outer shell but inside he was a puppy. Well, more like a surly teenager, but you get the picture.”

The four of them continue to swap stories on various growing pains and first hunting trips.  After a while Briana sits up and stretches her arms. On a snort she says, “You know, guys, I really wish we were here naked because as least that'd mean we were having a good time.”

Sam and Dean both cry out, "Ew."

Sam lets out a strangled sound as she continues, “Jesus, I meant here as in the _bunker_ , not in this bed. Damn it, I feel fuzzy." She rubs her hand over her face and shakes her head.  "Look at us, we're like a bunch of depressing shut ins.”

“Oh, well on that note,” Dean says, “I think it’s time to head to the kitchen."

Briana can’t help but chuckle as Castiel stands up to follow Dean out. “Well look at that," she says as she turns to Sam. “I think I just made Dean Winchester blush.”

Sam buries face in his pillow in order to hide his snicker.

“Come on, Adonis, I need to get out of this bed.” Briana tells Sam with a nudge to his shoulder. He pops his head up and gives her a little grin.

With a tentative hand around Briana’s waist, Sam leads her down the hall to the bunker kitchen. They round the corner in time to catch Castiel cupping Dean’s face as he leans in for a kiss. At a glance one would think this was a torrid moment between lovers but Briana knows these two well enough that Cas is trying to comfort Dean. In the brief moment before they realize they have company, Bri sees the red rims of Dean’s eyes, the furrowed creases on his brow and the white knuckles grasping at Cas’s hips.

“Hey there, Handsome Lovebirds,” Briana says quietly.

Dean’s hands remain at Cas’s hips as the two pull apart slightly. “Hey right back to you,” he says, plastering a smile on his face that fails to reach his eyes.

Sam lowers Briana to the table and promptly sits next to her, arm slung around the back of her chair. Castiel sits across from Briana and asks her how she's doing while Dean returns his attention back to the stove.

“Well, I don’t think I’m quite up for a romp with a vamp yet but I’ll get there,” she answers shakily. “I’m really glad we're all here together."

Briana has a hard time keeping focus on the conversation going on around her. It takes her fuzzy brain several moments to realizes Dean has asked her a question.

“What? Oh I’m sorry, what?” she stammers as she looks up into Dean’s face. The concern written there makes her force a smile.

“Coffee? Pancakes?” he simply asks. He looks so damn tired, she thinks before answering. “Um, coffee I guess. Thanks.”

Sam gives her a sideways look and before he can open his mouth she adds, “Fine, I'll have a pancake too," she relents if only to feel Sam relax back into his chair.

Castiel gets up from the table to help Dean set the table. When he leans closer to her and sets down a napkin followed by a fork and butter knife, Briana feels her mouth run dry, her palms feel damp and her back stiffens. _the glint of the blade…_

“Bri?” Sam asks beside her.

Briana suddenly pulls away from the hand Sam has placed on her right arm. Her face instantly grows hot. “Oh Baby, I’m so sorry Sam, I-I didn’t mean to…”

“Shhh, its okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to move so quickly.” His hand falls limply into his lap as he does his best to give her a convincing smile. “You good?” he asks.

Briana closes her eyes briefly and with a little shake of her head she says, “Yeah, I’m good I don’t know what that was, sorry."

She opens her eyes to find Castiel and Dean both looking at her with concern. “Really, I’m good. Where’s that coffee, Winchester?” she asks, trying to lighten the mood. They both move at the same time.

“Coming right up," Dean says as he brings her the steaming cup. "Cream no sugar just how you like it.”

“Thanks, Babe,” she says. Sam and Castiel both pretend not to notice when Briana causally moves her hand to the table and pushes the knife away from her fork and under the extra napkins on the table.

The conversation resumes around the table and once again Briana, finds it difficult to stay focused. Instead, she finds herself watching Castiel and Dean as they sit across the table from her and Sam. Even though Cas will, on occasion, eat with them, he isn’t this morning, instead he's sitting contently, listening to Sam tell his story. Something about a werewolf? Dean mirror’s Sam with his arm slung over Cas’s chair, leaning into the Angel slightly. Castiel, no doubt, has his hand on Dean’s thigh. The sight of the two of them together always squeezes at her heart. The love between the two of them is nothing short of palpable.

If Briana didn’t have the same with Sam, she'd probably feel jealous. As this thought crosses her mind she leans into Sam and lays her head on his chest, gratful as always for his presence in her life. Slowly the arm on the chair slides down to her shoulders and the other, even more slowly, reaches across her chest in a safe embrace; his story never faltering.

Briana pulls her eyes away from the two studs sitting across from her and notices the increasing itch of her skin under the long sleeves. Castiel has made great progress with her wounds, so much so she could probably remove the sutures. More out of distraction than thirst, she leans away from Sam and reaches for her coffee cup that Castiel was kind enough to refill. _When did I drink the first cup?_ She wonders vaguely to herself. Briana’s hand's still shaky and a bit of the hot coffee spills over the lip of the cup onto her thigh. She stands up, pushing her chair back with a loud screech.

“Shit,” she yells while Sam grabs his napkin to wipe away the front of her leg. The sudden heat from the liquid seeping down onto Briana’s skin makes her knees weak and she fights to conceal her panic. _the pipe grows bright red under the flame_

“I could really use a shower anyway,” Briana says awkwardly. “I-I’m sorry about the mess. I’ll help clean up before-”

“No, no I got this,” Dean cuts her off, “go, take care of yourself."

Briana is trying hard not to look at Sam because she knows he can read her like a book. She throws a quick “thanks” at Dean as she rushes out the door, Sam close at her heel.

“Baby, what can I do?” he pleads as she gathers a robe and towel from their room.

Still trying to avoid his face she replies with a hand outstretched, palm out. “I’m fine, I just need a minute.  I’ll be quick, I promise.” She stands on her tip toes, lays the open palm over his chest and gives him a quick peck on his cheek before heading to their in-suite bathroom.

Dean comes down the hall to find Sam leaning with his forehead on the bathroom door, one hand flat next to his face while the other's on the frame, fingers curled around the trim as if trying to anchor himself in place. He enters Briana and Sam’s room and approaches his brother. With a hand on his back he says in a whisper. “She'll be okay, we just need to stay close. She's the most stable out of all of us but it’s our turn to take care of her.”

Sam steps away from the door. When he hears the shower turn on he thinks it may be safe to speak above a whisper. “I know Dean, but you saw her,” he gestures down the hall, “she's so jumpy. I don’t think she realizes how often she pulls away from my touch or how her body goes rigid whenever I move too fast. She's normally such an affectionate person. I don’t know what's worse, to actually know what she went through or the speculation.”

While the brothers converse with each other, Briana's on the other side of the door having an argument with herself. It was painful to close the door on Sam but she didn't want him to see her like this. She knows all three of them saw her the day before but at least she was unconscious and didn’t have to see the looks on their faces. It wasn’t being nude, she could give a rat’s ass who saw her naked but the wounds, the glaring proof of her inadequacey as a hunter so plainly on display, was a whole other ball of wax.

She's still standing in front of the door, back to the mirror. Unbeknownst to Briana, she lays both hands on the door, bracing her trembling body, directly over Sam’s. The Lovers’s hands are only separated by a piece of wood. Briana pushes off the door the same moment Sam does as he turns to his brother.

With arms that feel like lead, Briana pushes her pajama pants down to the floor then reaches up to pull off Sam’s shirt, her long, brown, curly hair falling past her shoulders as it pulls free of the garment. She gathers the material in her hands and places it over her face. She inhales deeply as her lungs cry out with thanks for the oxygen they've been deprived of while the muscles in her chest burn with the stretch. Sam's scent gives her the courage  to pivot and turn on the shower. _Just do it already_ , Briana thinks to herself.

She turns to the mirror to finally get a look at what the demon did to her. The crisscross patterns run the full length of each arm. Running horizontally, just above her breasts is one long fading, purple bruise, another runs parallel across her abdomen and over her belly button. Her eyes skip over her pelvic area and look at the cut marks running down her legs, wrists and feet. A small handful of the cuts are sutured. Without knowing it, she sends a little thank you to Castiel for his healing.

 _Keep_ _going_ she says to herself, _you_ _aren’t_ _done_ _yet_. The steam is starting to fog up the mirror but she turns around anyway. Another flash of the previous day hits her unexpectedly.  

The demon lackey had tied Briana up with her hands above her head and had taken a whip to her naked back.  The sting of the whip cutting into her skin's just as sharp as the sound of the whip snapping.  _Snap snap snap_

   
She turns back to the sink and leans on the bowl with her hands. She starts to gasp for air, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to tune out the sound.  _snap_! Even though there's nothing but scar tissue left she feels the burn now, and the hot trickle of blood as her knees begin to shake.

_Next she's on the table. The demon has made his idea of artwork on her body but now he wants to try something new. He grabs a metal pipe and runs it under a flame._

_“I think the boss'll be very pleased with me after I present him with my gift. Soon I'll be his right hand man. Before I summon him, I need to have a little fun.”_

_He approaches with the pipe and moves down between Briana’s legs_

Briana’s eyes shoot open and her stomach lurches, she barley makes it to the toilet as she violently loses the little food she'd managed to eat. Her face is pouring sweat, her desperate need for air is overpowering.

Back in the bedroom Sam and Dean are still quietly talking when Castiel runs into the room looking very pale. “Sam, its Briana, she needs you!"

Sam's off the the bed in an instatnt, calling Briana's name.

He pushes open the door to find her huddled on the floor, gasping for air. He bends down and gathers her up. Castiel covers her with her robe as Sam sails past him into the bedroom. He sits on the bed, cradling her in his lap. “Briana, you're home, I got you, you're safe. Come on, breathe with me Baby Girl, you're okay.” His arms are tight around her while his hands cup her face.

Sam has little effect on her present state of panic and the frustration and helplessness is starting to come through in his voice. Dean returns from the bathroom, having shut off the shower. He takes notice at what's unfurling and kneels at his brother’s feet, positioning himself so he can look into his sister’s face. He takes both of her hands and begins to sing to Briana.

“ _Ramblers in the wilderness, we can’t find what we need. We get a little restless from the searching, get a little worn out in between."_ Thick with emotion, Dean’s voice begins to calm Sam. He continues his soft singing while laying feather light strokes down Briana’s cheeks and eventually her breathing begins to even out. “ _Everyone needs someone beside them shining like a lighthouse from the sea. Sister let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone._ ”

“Hey! There're those beautiful blue eyes," he says softly as Briana lifts her lids. His smile's like a ray of sunshine as it spreads all the way to the wrinkles of skin around his eyes.

She croaks out an, “Ah Fuck,” forcing out nervous laughter from Sam, Dean and Castiel.

Briana scrubs a hand over her face and slides off Sam’s lap to sit beside him as she pulls on her robe. Dean and Castiel move to the armchairs in the room. “Sorry guys, I just can’t seem to get my shit together. You must think I'm some kind of pathetic mess."

“Hey," Dean says with hands up and palms out, “we've all been there, no need to apologize.”

“Yeah, Baby do you want to, I don't know, talk about it?” Sam asks.

Briana remains silent for several beats, shakes her head, stands up and begins to pace the room. “No, there isn’t much to talk about. I managed to get myself captured by a lackey demon like some fucking rookie hunter. He used me to get his rocks off, my knights rescued me and now I’m back.” 

“Well as soon as you're back on your feet,” Dean starts “and you will be soon, we're going to hunt the bastard down and-"

“You can’t," Briana interrupts. She's stopped her pacing and now she stands with her back to the guys. She runs her hands through her hair and leaves them at her neck, elbows together in front of her.

“Why not?” Sam asks from behind her.

Briana turns around to face them, dropping her arms at her sides. “Because someone already took him out.”

“Who?” all three ask in unison.

Briana cocks her head as she starts to piece together the jumble of events.

“Crowley,” she answers hesitantly.

Briana has mixed feelings when it comes to the King of Hell. The lone wolf, always looking out for Numero Uno but Briana can’t help but appreciate him a little more considering recent events. She shivers as she remembers the night in the barn, kneeling next to Castiel, gripping his hand.

She hadn’t felt that helpless since witnessing her father hauled off by a Wendigo while camping. Only, she's no longer a scared eleven-year-old girl, now she's s a petrified adult woman.

They feared they were out of options and they were going to lose Castiel at the hand of the Prince of Hell, Ramiel. The three of them sat huddled around Castiel as he took what appeared to be his last choked breath. The remains of his rotting vessel bubbling up his throat when suddenly there was a brilliant light that wiped it all way. The four of them turned in confusion, and there stood Crowley.

He'd saved Castiel. It was too much, the emotions Briana felt needed an outlet. She ran to a dumbstruck Crowley…and hugged him tight. She managed a choked “thank you” before he'd vanished. She turned back to the guys all looking equally dumbstruck.

“Gross,” Dean said.

“Uh, you need to shower before I touch you," Sam said.

“Fuck you all,” Briana responded as she walked back to Castiel who was now tight in Dean’s arms, “I’m not ashamed of that. Say what you will about him but he just brought my Angel back and I'm grateful.”

Remembering the feeling of relief and pure joy she felt having a safe Castiel wrapped in her arms brings her back to the present.

“Crowley showed up right before you came in the door, Dean. Is it cold in here?” she asks with a shiver. “I suggest we get out of this room for a while, how about the living room?”

“Oh no, Baby, you better expand on that a little before I head out the door and find Crowley myself,” Sam says as he stands.

“I will,” Briana says on a huff, “I just need to get out of this room and, ugh, brush my damn teeth.”

“Come on, Dean, let’s go find something on Netflix for us all to watch,” Castiel says, taking Dean’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Dean can't carry a tune but damn, I swear Jensen's voice could tame a grizzly bear. My fingers had a mind of their own when they wrote that part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tough one to write. Check the tags.

Briana goes back into the bathroom, this time leaving the door open. Sam stays behind, not sure how to proceed. She brushes her teeth, runs a brush through her hair then heads to her dresser to throw on some clean clothes. Finally, she turns to Sam and exhales on a rush upon seeing him.

He's sitting in one of the armchairs looking utterly lost. He looks up at Briana and she sees the same dark circles she noticed on Dean earlier. His mouth is set in a frown and his forehead has deep worry crevices. Briana approaches him slowly, kneels down between his knees, snakes her arms around his waist and lays her head onto his chest. Only then do his arms leave the chair and engulf her. His breathing becomes hitched and she can feel his heart beating rapidly. Briana pulls back enough so she can look up at Sam's face. With tears streaming from his closed lids and down his cheeks, he leans forward enough so their foreheads can touch.

“Open your eyes, Baby” Briana says softly to Sam as she moves a hand to the side of his face. He swallows audibly, making his adams apple bob before he opens his eyes. Briana realizes this's the first time since being home that she's really looked at Sam. She looks deeply into his beautiful, ever changing eyes. Currently, they're a glistening blue-green with flecks of gold. “I thank Chuck every day that you're in my life,” she tells him.

“I could've lost you,” he croaks.

“But you didn’t, as you've been reminding me over and over, I'm here with you and I'm safe. Safe in your arms where I belong. I love you so damn much." Briana wipes Sam’s eyes with the pads of her thumbs and knowing he won't move until she does, she leans up and presses her lips to Sam’s. The kiss is gentle at first but quickly becomes deeper as they both try to relay to the other the emotions raging inside.

The lovers pull apart and Briana climbs up onto Sam’s lap. They stay huddled on the chair together, Sam with his face buried in Bri’s hair, and Briana with her face buried in Sam’s chest. They stay that way, enjoying the quiet moment until it's broken by Dean.

“Hey, we're waaaiting,” he hollers. Followed by, “Dean! Let them be, they'll join us when they're ready,” Cas snaps at Dean.

They both laugh and give each other a little squeeze.

“The children are calling, my Love,” Sam says as Briana stands up. She starts to walk away and Sam grabs her elbow to turn her back. “I love you and I too thank…Chuck,” he says with a little quake of his lip, “that you're in my life.”

 @@@@@

“Finally,” Dean whines as Briana enters the room, “we left you and Gigantor the couch,” Dean tells her. A few years ago Briana had turned one of the countless drab bedroom quarters into a cozy living room. Complete with couch, loveseat, two arm chairs and a full entertainment center. Dean's sitting on the love seat waiting for Castiel to return with popcorn. Briana sits down next to him and lightly punches his forearm.

“Hey, what was that for?” he asks with a grin. When Dean smiles like that, it's easy for Briana to imagine what Dean looked like as a little boy.

“How you doing, Hon?”

“Oh no no you aren’t pulling out Dr Phil on me, this's about you. How're _you_ doing?”

She shrugs, “I’m getting by. Having all of you so close is really the best therapy I could ask for. I will say this, Dean Winchester, I can almost… I said almost, see how building a wall to shove your feelings behind could be beneficial.”

He throws an arm around her shoulder and leans in close to speak to her softly. “Never change, Sister. You've a healthy outlook on life, I’m not sure how you manage it, but you do. I may give you a hard time for always riding me about letting others in but in all honestly, and I'll deny I ever said this, but I appreciate it and I don’t ever want you to accept no for an answer from any of us Neanderthals. Not that you ever would anyway."

“Wow, I think it may take some time for me to process all of that but for now I'll say thank you. Life hasn’t always been easy but I've never been starved for the love of family. That makes all the difference, knowing you always have someone to watch your back.”

As he leans in to kiss her forehead Castiel walks in with a big bowl of popcorn. He passes it to Dean as Briana moves to the couch to wait for Sam.

Dean sits back on the love seat and Cas leans into his chest. “As long as the Nerds don't mention the books, I vote _Game_ _of_ _Thrones._ That cool? Popcorn?” he asks offering the bowl in his hands.

Briana chuckles “Yeah that’s cool with me, and no thanks to the popcorn.” Her throat's still raw from being sick earlier, not to mention all the damn crying she's been doing. She really hates acting like a girl sometimes. As if reading her mind Sam enters the room carrying a bottle of water for her and a beer for himself and Dean. After handing Dean his beer he joins Briana on the couch, mirrors the position of Dean and Cas, with the addition of a large blanket.

“So," Dean tries to act casual as he looks over at Briana. “Crowley…"

“Oh right,” Briana says as she puts the cap back on her water. “Not much else to share.” She begins to peel away the label on the bottle as she speaks. “The demon wanted to “present” me to Crowley. I guess he thought Crowley would be impressed and, I don’t know promote him, I guess.”

Briana feels Sam tense behind her so she puts the bottle down and lays a reassuring hand on his thigh. Looking up at Castiel and Dean she continues. “Right before you arrived, Crowley showed up and he was _pissed_. I couldn’t see him but you know how he is… Anyway, he snapped the demon out of oblivion. I sensed he was coming over to me when you guys arrived.”

“Huh,” is all Dean says and Sam sighs deeply.

“I guess we owe Crowley a fruit basket this Halloween," Castiel pipes up.

That broke the tension as the four of them laughed. “You made a funny, Angel!" Dean says kissing the top of Cas’s head “I’m so proud!”

“Is there anything you need from us?” Castiel asks, making his face serious again.

“No," Briana says with a shake of her head. She pulls the blanket up tighter and grabs Sam’s hand. “Honestly, all I need is the three of you and this. Exactly what we're doing. Family's all I need.” And with that, Dean grabs the remote and hits play.

 

Briana wakes with a start and sees Castiel and Dean getting up from the love seat. The tv is silent and Sam's sound asleep. “I’m sorry," Dean whispers “we didn’t mean to wake you. We're heading off to bed."

“Unless you need something…” Castiel says as he stops in front of the couch.

“No, no I’m good. Go ahead guys. I’ll see you in the morning.” They each stoop to kiss her forehead and give her a one-armed hug goodnight. She sends them out of the room with a smile.

Briana knows she won't be able to get back to sleep so she heads to the kitchen for lack of anything better to do. The fruit bowl sitting on the counter's the first thing to catch her eye, it contains several peaches that don't look like they'll last long.

Next, she opens the fridge and finds a container of strawberries looking a little rougher than the peaches. Despite the late hour of the day, Briana sets out gathering baking ingredients. She quickly throws together a dough and sets it aside to prep the filling. She yanks open the utensil drawer, and freezes. She takes her hand off the drawer and slowly wipes her, now sweaty, palm on her shirt. To further delay, she washes her hands, peaches and strawberries. On a deep breath, she grabs the knife. The tremors in her hands subside as she cuts the fruit. Once the filling is mixed it’s time to roll out the dough.

As the huntress sprinkles flour on the counter, she thinks of her dad. Having lost her mother the day she was born, Briana’s father raised her on his own the best he could. He told her about boys, taught her how to cook and together they learned to bake. He also did his best to shield his little girl from the true things that went bump in the night. He always told her if anything were to happen to him to call his friend, Rufus Turner. During the short time Briana was blessed with her father in her life she'd been around Rufus on many occasions. Despite this fact, she still felt as though she'd been dropped into a foreign country when her father passed.

As she began to knead and roll out the dough her shoulders relax further, getting lost in the memories of her past. Rufus was not an affectionate man but he none the less took her in without hesitation and loved her as his own. He taught her the hard truths of the world they lived in. Schooled her in monsters, demons, witchcraft and angel lore. In addition to the academic part of hunting, he taught her how to fight and fight dirty. Once she was finally old enough to accompany him on hunts they perfected the lure and catch trick.

With the pie shell in place she scoops in the peaches and strawberries. Oh Rufus, she thinks, you were a cranky dude with a heart of gold. She wishes both her father and surrogate father were here. 

This last thought isn't even complete before she drops the empty bowl with a clatter on the counter becaues, she realizes with growing horror, that isn't ture. She's actually glad neither of her fathers are here to be witness to her making such a mess of things. She's gripping the edge of the counter, breath pushing out in short pants in a losing the battle to control the emotions rolling through her.

“Baby, you okay?” Sam’s voice startles her and she jumps.

Without turning around she answers, “No."

She hears him take a few steps closer and tenses her shoulders in anticipation of his touch and that's what finally breaks her. She takes the bowl and whips it across the room and she jumps again when it clangs loudly against the wall. Her dam breaks as deep sobs erupt from her. Despite seeing her shoulders tense a moment ago, Sam closes the gap between them and gently turns her around.

Briana won’t look at him so he tilts her chin up, forcing her to look. “Talk to me, tell me what can I do? What do you need from me?”

Briana wants nothing more than to talk to this man, pour it all out. Before they'd even become a “couple”, in fact the very day they met, the two of them made a pact with each other to never shut the other out. To always keep an open line of communication. The day they met turned out to be same hunt she lost Rufus on. Sam had helped her through her grief by making her stick to their pact.

Her thoughts are all a jumble, they slip past her lips one after another with hardly a pause in between.

“I-I don’t like this person I've become. I’m not one to ever need someone constantly hovering over me. I fight hard to be one step ahead of my prey. And what? A fucking peon demon gets the best of me? My God, Rufus's probably spinning in his grave. I can hear him already ‘ _Have_   _I_   _taught_ _you_ _nothing_ , _Anna_ _Girl_?" She lets out another sob on the use of his pet name for her, " _You_ _gotta get your shit together before you kill us all_.  I’m just so...so...”

“Pissed off,” Sam finishes for her, ducking his head down so he can keep her eye contact. “And you have every right to be. Tell me, Baby. Tell me."

“I feel like he took something from me and-and I don’t know what to do with this _rage_ inside of me. I’ve never felt anything like it before and Sam….it it scares me,” she finishes quietly. By now she's very pale and she's starting to feel the room spin but she needs to get this last part out before she loses her courage.

Sam's able to read her so well, he knows there's more but she's afraid. “Baby, I love you. I’m never leaving your side. Talk to me, I want to help you. I need to be able to help you, I’m fighting to keep my head afloat because I don’t know _how_ to do that.”

The intensity of his words is enough to make her push on. She turns her back to him because she can’t look him in the eye. “I can take the whips and the cuts but Sam,” she falters and he lays a hand lightly on the small of her back. “Sam he fucking raped me with a pipe and you know what's sick? You know what really brings on the nightmares?”

When he remains silent she screws up the courage to look. His face alone is enough to make her want to fold to the floor. She hasn't seen Sam this lost since Dean was a demon.

“It’s not the physical violation, it’s the fact that my own fucking body betrays me now. Every time you come near me, someone moves too fast, or lays a fucking utensil down too close to me I pull away in fear. My brain knows I'm safe, I'm loved but my fucking body doesn’t get it.”

As if to prove her point her legs give out and she collapses to the floor and begins to sob again. Sam drops down next to her and gathers her close. This time he lets her cry. Sam rocks his girl, strokes her hair and tells her how much he loves her and how proud of her they all are.

Eventually her tears subside. He doesn’t want to break his hold so he reaches his long arm up to the counter to grab a dish towel. Now he breaks his hold and moves so he's sitting in front of her. With their legs intertwined, he gently wipes at her face.

Once again tilting Briana's head up, he brings his face close to hers. “Baby, it’s going to take time. I’m not going to lie, I see how you flinch and it hurts, but Baby, its _okay_.”

She tries to pull away from his grasp, “No it's not,” she starts.

He pulls her face right back and repeats “It _is_ okay. _You_ , will be okay." On a sigh he says “Bri, my God, who was there for me when I got out of the cage? When I finally let you all know I was back? Huh? Who was there? YOU were. I came back a soulless douchebag but you never left, your faith in me never wavered. And then, what happened next? I received my soul and became a train wreck. Did you leave me? Fuck no, you stayed with me and told me what?”

He waited for her to answer and when she remains quiet, her blue eyes locked on his now dark brown eyes, he answers his own question. " _Baby_ , you would say _all_ _you_ _need_ _is_ _time_ _and_ _we_ _have_ _nothing_ _but_ _time_. _You_ _and_ _me_ _big_ _goof_. _You're_ _stuck_ _with_ _me_.”

“So Baby Girl, I’m telling you now. All you need is time and we've nothing but time. You're stuck with me.”

Briana all but knocks Sam to the ground as she pushes to her knees and collides her lips with his. She breaks the kiss only so she can begin to cover more skin, kissing his cheeks, nose and neck. At his neck she stops to inhale deeply. How can he always smell so damn good? She wonders. “Thank you," she whispers into his neck. "Sam, how messed up is our life when _all four of us_ have been tortured?!"

Whatever Sam was about to say is cut off by a loud, repetitive banging noise coming from down the hall. Sam groans while Briana lets out a little giggle.

He scoots back so he can rest his back against the cabinet and Briana follows suit. Taking her hand in his again he continues. “Seriously, you need to tell me what I can do. If you need to hide under a blanket all day wrapped tight in my arms, I'd love to do nothing else. Spend the day watching TV, I’m your guy. If you'd rather take my brother’s lead and expel your emotional baggage by fucking like bunnies I’m definitely good with that. Hell if you want to spar, we can do that too. Although, on second thought maybe not the sparing, you usually kick my ass."

He's finally succeeded in making Briana laugh. “My point is, whatever you need, I got you. Now, tell me,” Sam says as the two of them stand up and he points to the counter, “what the hell are you doing in here? Baking a pie?”

Still laughing, she goes to the sink to wash her hands so she can finish assembling the pie. “I couldn’t sleep and I needed something to keep me busy. It worked for a while but then I let my mind wander a little too much.”

“Well, Dean should be very pleased. He may need the fuel after tonight,” Sam jokes as she puts the pie in the fridge.

“Come on,” he says taking her hand and pulling her towards the door, “let’s climb into that big claw foot tub for a hot bath then get some sleep.”

Nothing sounded more perfect to Briana’s ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to end on some fun fluff.

The next morning, Briana’s first sight upon waking is Sam. What a gorgeous sight. He's clinging to her like a koala on a tree and there's nothing that could possibly make her feel more safe or secure.  She wishes she could stay like this for hours only her bladder has other needs. Sam looks so content sleeping and she doesn't want to disturb him so she does her best to slowly extract herself before sliding out of the bed. She rushes to the communal bathroom down the hall so as not to disturb the silence.

For the first time since getting home, Briana feels hungry and is craving coffee. First, she starts the coffee brewing then she begins to pull food out of the fridge. She hears someone start up a shower down the hall. It isn’t long before she knows who that someone is. She's glad Sam is sleeping because he wouldn't be very happy. Briana on the other hand, pumps a victorious fist in the air at the delicious sounds she's hearing from said shower.

Briana is just sitting down with her cup of coffee when Dean enters with Castiel close on his heels. Both wearing lounge pants and t-shirts, hair still wet. “What?” Dean asks, both eyebrows up.

Briana’s smile widens as she looks Dean in the eye. “Which one of you studs deserves the congratulations on a," she clears her throat and finishes with a smirk, "job well done?”

Dean’s smile matches Briana’s when understanding finally dawns on him. With a matching smirk he makes a gun motion with his thumb and finger towards Castiel. “That stud right there,” he says with deep satisfaction.

Briana holds up her hand, palm out to Castiel while he stares at her, confused. Slowly he taps her hand.

“Love is more than just a push, it’s a thrust, it’s a shove me down, Angel Baby,” Briana tells him. Her cheeks are starting to hurt because she hasn’t felt this happy in days.

“I don't understand that reference,” Cas states as he sits down next to Dean at the table.

"Roll me over, when it's over," Dean finishes with a wink to Briana.  He leans over, grabs Cas’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. While their faces are close he whispers in Cas’s ear.

“Oh,” Cas says, “well you know Dean," Castiel says to Briana,  "he needs to let out his pent up emotions and I was more than willing to…um give him a helping hand.”

Now Briana is flat out laughing. “You know guys, I was thinking that shower could use some grab bars, you know about yay high.” Briana raises her hands just above her head.

Dean chokes on the bacon he's chewing while Castiel says, “I don’t think bars that high would be very beneficial in a fall."

That only makes Briana laugh harder.

“Aw, I wanna be part of the party,” Sam cries as he walks in the door. He strolls over and bends his beautiful 6’4” body in half to kiss Briana full on the lips. “Good Morning, Sunshine,” he says with a radiant smile. “I was worried when you weren’t next to me until I caught a scent of your French toast," he says as he sits next to Briana. “Wow, you made me a green smoothie? You didn’t have to do that! Thanks!” he says as he leans in for another kiss, this time to the side of Briana’s head.

“Good Morning to you too," she says. “I wanted to thank you guys for all you've done for me. I just can’t tell you how much I love you. So, before I start freaking crying again, please eat.” She gestures to the spread in front of them “French toast, eggs, sausage, well we _had_ bacon but it appears Dean has taken care of that, and coffee.”

Dean sniffs the air and lights up like a little kid on Christmas morning. “Is that…”

“Yes, Dean, I made a pie. “Sit down!" she cries when he starts to get up. "It's still cooling.”

He sits down with a huff and a frown so she throws a slice of French toast on his plate and passes him the syrup. He rewards her with his dazzling smile.

Castiel reaches across the table and folds her fingers into his hand, he doesn’t say a word, just winks and gives her a little smile. Sam snakes an arm around her as he takes a long drink of his smoothie. Briana knows she isn’t completely herself but she's happy and content right where she is. Home and wrapped safe in the arms of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I would really love feedback!
> 
> Look me up on twitter @lydrewsmom


End file.
